Some embodiments are related to a powder paint thermosetting binder composition, and also to the use thereof in a paint composition.
In certain fields, such as the aeronautical industry, it may be necessary to use paints which have a low polymerization temperature (in particular of at most 120° C.) Paint compositions having a low polymerization temperature are known to those skilled in the art.
Thus, European patent application EP1050565 teaches a powder thermosetting coating composition including an epoxy resin of bisphenol A type, the glass transition temperature of which is 55° C. and which has an epoxy equivalent of between 650 and 725 g/eq.
Moreover, American patent application US 2003/149233 describes a powder coating composition which can polymerize at temperatures between 107° C. and 149° C. (between 225° F. and 300° F.). This coating composition includes an epoxy resin which has an epoxy equivalent of between 100 and 700 and a glass transition temperature of between 35° C. and 55° C.